Frivolous
by Hellhound Unleashed
Summary: Maybe the reason Ed started a Fight Club was to forget his past. Maybe he wanted to be different. Maybe he was tired of being so Frivolous. He wanted to be different. And Different became an understatement for what Ed would become. AU Not Yoai! I swear!


**Hello there! This is my story. And I swear on my life that this Fic is not, I repeat not Yaoi. Only close friendship between two guys. No man on man, or RoyEd. Hell no. We have **_**way **_**too much Yaoi. Especially with my favorite anime characters (Edward, Naruto, etc.). Sorry Female population. (And some guys too!) Oh! And Edward and Alphonse's relationship is there, but not quite as strong as in the canon. Also, Edward attains his metal limbs in a different way. You''ll see.**

**So, with that out the way, enjoy! Oh and there might be some quotes people might recognize. I don't own 'em either.**

**Don't own FMA!**

* * *

><p>There are only two things that are on Edward Elric's mind right now. If he's going to die and if the gun barrel in his mouth was at least somewhat clean.<p>

"Man, who would've thought a little shit like you would have been able to come this far. Certainly not me." The suited man said, looking at Edward directly in the eye.

Edward took his time looking at this psychopath and realized that he looked a lot like his father when he was younger or an older version of himself. _Huh, how weird. _

"Mmmfff." Was the only thing possible Ed could say with the gun in his mouth. The psychopathic asshole, as Ed likes to call him, just raised his eyebrow and dropped the gun from his mouth and instead onto his forehead. "Better?"

"Much better thank you. I have to say, for the money you have, I would've thought you would have a cleaner looking suit. It looks like you chased someone half around the world and then fell into a pile of shit." Edward retorted after stretching his jaw for being open to long.

"Hmm. Still so cocky? That's something I can't have. You know I will pull the trigger. I know you know it. So why do insist on angering me? What do you gain from it? Pride? Pride is not a good thing to have. It's a sin. I thought you wanted to be perfect. To become perfect you must have no sins to hold you back. It's the only way." Father, as all his "children" like to call him, looked at Edward, waiting for a response.

But all Edward was thinking of was how the hell did his life come from _the_ shit to complete shit? Then as if a light bulb lit, Edward sat still gazing onto the floor. _Oh yeah. Now I remember. It all started with that asshole, Roy._

* * *

><p>Well actually, unbeknownst to Edward, it started long ago. When his only <em>good<em> parent, his mother, died from what the doctors believed, cancer. You see, Edward's father went MIA just when he turned five. Literally like on Edward's birthday. He left Ed with card, unfortunately with no money in it, and in that card it read:

"_To my first son, Edward. You are the best thing that happened to me, next to your brother and meeting your mother, of course. You might not understand now, but once you're older you will. You will come to know why I have left my family. My life. Live your life to your wishes and I hope for you and your brother to become brilliant in this life time we live in. Every day I was with you was like a privilege. Thank you."_

Then Hohenheim just left. That exact night. It was until Ed was ten years old, when his mother died, when he decided to read that card his father gave him.

"Ed! Come on, we have to go!" Edward turned his head to his younger brother and sighed. The funeral. He did not want to go. He does not want to see his only parent he loved be buried into the earth. "Are you reading Dad's card again? Ed?" Alphonse's worried gaze landed on Ed.

"Why would you ever call him that? He's not our dad, maybe by blood, but he's far from a father." Edward got up, rolling his eyes when Al fixed his tie and sighed.

"Well, then Ed, I'm not sure why you keep reading that card! You never even tell me what it says!"

"Maybe when you're older. Let's just get this over with."

Alphonse was about to retort that he was only a year younger, but thought better than it. It was a doleful day, and arguing over something so _frivolous_ wasstupid. With a glance around the room, Al left, glad he used a good word to describe the issue.

After the funeral, with only the Elric brothers, their long-time friend, Winry, her grandmother, and a couple of town folk, left to where ever.

Winry cried the moment she came and looked at the brothers. Alphonse cried when the burly men lowered the casket into the ground. Even Pinako wiped a tear or two. But Ed? Nope. Not a single drop. He only stared at the casket. Some people might think that he was hoping his mother would start banging on the casket from the inside, yelling that she was alive, or that he hoped someone would just shoot him and get rid of the pain.

It was neither, of course. Edward already lost all hope. The moment when he looked at his mother's dying eyes, Edward knew there was only pain and suffering that this world had for him in the future. If it wasn't the mental trauma he has from his father leaving and watching his mother die, knowing they didn't have enough money for any help, then it was the fact that he was going to grow up, no mother or father, and going to have some asshole personality and probably going to have a life goal to find his father and beat the shit out of him (possibly kill him). At least the ass left a lot of alchemy books for Ed to read.

But all Edward wanted to do right then was sleep in his new, comfortable bed. Pinako was, as people would say, the godmother of Edward and Alphonse. Well Alphonse was, as Ed did not want some _priest_ dunking him into water. He was an atheist the moment his feet reached the white steps of the local church in Resembool. That was when he was seven. So it's safe to say Edward was a critical person at heart. But sometimes he would always wonder why he was here. What was his purpose in life? Was it just to get a job and have kids? He didn't know.

Once it was evening, the time for bed, Edward took his last look at the five-year old card and reread it. It was the only thing Hohenheim left him. There are some pictures with him never smiling and his study room that included a small library filled with all kinds of books. From alchemy to religion to textbooks on health and science. Hell, there were even some romance novels! But the card actually says something about who the bastard really is.

And Ed hated the damn thing. It was like if Hohenheim was saying that they will meet again and somehow Ed would eventually understand. Like hell he will. And what was with the _thank you _at the end? _What a total- _

"Hey, Ed?"

Ed's head snapped towards his new 'roommate'. "You okay?" _Stupid! Of course he's not okay! He just saw his mom being buried! _As if Ed read her thoughts, he chuckled. The look on her face was one of being mad at oneself.

Winry was like him, in a way. Broken and abandon. Sure, they still had Granny Pinako, which she was much more than just a neighbor to Ed nowadays, but she's getting old. Ed wanted his mother to see him succeed in life. He just doesn't have the same feeling with Pinako, that if he needed help, his mother would always be there. But not anymore. Winry's folks died in the Ishval Civil War about a year ago, so no parents for them to love as they grow.

"You know, Winry, can I ask you a question?" With a nod, Ed went on. "Why were you crying? I mean it's not your mother." So what if Ed's being a dick? He didn't need pity.

"I was crying for you! You never even I shed a tear throughout the funeral and even before that. I-I just needed to let it out, I guess." Winry had to turn her head the other way to secretly wipe the tears.

"You should stop being a crybaby. I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm alright. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to wake up early!" With that Ed turned and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome him. He missed the sad smile Winry gave him.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight years later…<strong>

Eighteen year old Edward Elric was currently in a random bar in Central City. His mind lost in its own thoughts. A beer sitting right next Ed's left hand.

"Young man, are you old enough to be drinking beer?" A long-brown haired, big man grabbed Ed's left shoulder. _Probably a cop._

"No. Not really." The Big man was about to ask him to step out of the bar until the bartender waved him over. Feeling quizzical, the off-duty cop walked towards the female. "Could you happen to explain to me why you gave this _kid _alcohol?"

Without saying anything, the bartender grabbed a newspaper from the side and showed him the front page. It stated that any man or women in the military is allowed an alcoholic drink. The article when on saying the debate that was still taking place. But they passed the law as one man had stated that any man or women allowed to kill, are allowed a drink. The cop looked further down, and it had said that a young man by the name of Edward Elric had _persuaded_ the government into passing the law. The law was only passed yesterday, so some people still did not know. But the law was only there when the country was in war.

The cop blinked. He knew the story behind Edward Elric. The youngest man to be in the military. The man that had to metal limbs. Now, he knew this kid got brains. He knew because that was the major reason why they allowed him into the military. But persuading the Goddamn, stubborn-ass government into changing a law that has been stable for years? Hell this kid didn't just have brains, he was a damn prodigy. Three years in the job and he changed a law.

The cop had been skeptical when he heard that a _kid _was joining the military. Even if he was only fifteen. It was still a tough decision. The cop looked up at the blonde man and gave him a scowl. Now, more kids willl be able to drink. Great. Just a bunch of drunk kids is what this country really needs.

"Ya happy now, old man? Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Edward drank the rest of the bottle, slapped some money on the table, and left. Right then the cop noticed that the way the light was gleaming on the blonde man, he could see something shiny reflected of the light. Then he realized who the blonde man is.

* * *

><p>Ed had been through a lot of shit. When he finished high school at fifthteen, he went straight into the military. Why? Cause the military has three types of people in it. People who love their country so much, they'll die for it. People who aren't smart at all and had nowhere else to go. Then there are people who are smart, but they do not know where to go in life. Guess which one was Edward.<p>

First the military said no. They said he was too young and he still had high school to go through. Then he showed them his high school diploma. They thought about it and told him to comeback within two days. They checked his background, so they knew about Ed's sad life and his automail limbs. Then they asked him why does a genius like him would ever want to join the military. And Ed said he didn't know where to go on after high school. It was against the law for anyone under the age of 18 to join the military. But the kid had talent. His alchemy was exellent. His body was in great shape for his age. And not to forget his intelligence. It was absolutely mind-blowing! They set an agreement for Edward. He will not be able to be in any of the military branches until he was 18. He will only be able to do internal issues in the country. He was in Amestris military, but not quite. He did get the military watch. He was to find criminals or terrorists and catch them. But this job had an interesting aspect from the normal CIA, or an FBI.

But that's a different story for a different time. Right now Edward was walking to his hotel, where his brother was waiting and possibly Winry. He just sat down at a bar for a drink or two.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Elric! Some guests are waiting for you in the lounge area." The uniformed doorman held the door for Ed as he answered with a thank you.

Edward's heart was beating fast for some reason. He hasn't seen his brother and Winry for over two years.

"Hey guys!" Edward yelled, surprising Winry.

"Ed! You're such an ass! Haven't seen you in two years and you already scared me half to death!" Winry yelled before she literally jumped onto Edward, giving him a very strong hug. Also noticing that he's taller than her and has much more muscle on him than when he left.

"Jeez, Win! You're killing me here!" After Winry let go, Edward turned to Alphonse who also gave Ed a hug, with less but strong hug. "Brother! It good to see you! I hope you've been taking care of yourself!" Ed was about to respond when Winry grabbed his automail arm.

"Hey, Ed? You didn't break your automail again, did you?" Winry was giving him a glare as if he did, he was going to pay.

"Well-"

"Ed! Come on!"

"Its' been two years! I had to face some tough-ass people. You can't expect to keep it fixed if you have to use it as a shield!" Alphonse laughed out loud when the two friends started calling each other names and when Ed finally got hit with the wrench. It was good to have the family back.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! Hi-ya! Sorry for any mistakes! Don't worry, ladies, Roy's coming next chapter.<strong>

**I know it seemed a little rushed or confusing, but it's the first chapter. Deal with it. And I didn't bother with Ed's childhood. If it's not typed down, it's because it's the same as the canon. But don't forget Van's card! And Al's human. Most questions would be answered next chapter.**

**Bye!**


End file.
